Dream Come True
by Mori Kazemari
Summary: Namaku Temari, sudah lama menyukai Shikamaru. Setiap hari aku selalu memperhatikan Shikamaru. Tapi apakah Shikamaru menyadari perasaanku dan dia bisa membalas perasaanku? My first fanfic. Mind to RnR?


**Moshi-moshi minna...**

**Perkanalkan, saia author baru disini. Dan ini fic pertama saia.**

**Jadi, gomen kalau banyak kesalahannya, maklum saia kan author baru...hehehe...**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Sabaku no Ratna**

**Dream Come True**

**Chapter 1**

Hai, namaku Sabaku No Temari. Aku adalah murid KoSu Senior High School kelas XE. Aku gadis yang biasa-biasa saja dengan kacamata dan rambut berwarna pirang keemasan dan dikuncir empat. Mungkin aneh, tapi aku sudah terbiasa begini sejak kecil.

Dari sejak kelas 5 SD, aku sudah mengenakan kacamata karena penglihatanku sudah mulai buram. Aku termasuk murid yang pintar di kelas ini. Tapi, aku tak suka menonjolkan diri.

Aku duduk di bangku paling pojok sebelah kiri, di dekat jendela. Aku sangat suka duduk disini sejak masuk di sekolah ini. Karena aku bisa memperhatikan seseorang dari sini...seseorang yang kusukai.

'Ah, itu dia!' seruku dalam hati.

Seseorang yang suka kuperhatikan dari sini, sekarang sedang berdiri di lapangan sekolah dengan memakai seragam olahraga. Aku tahu, jadwal olahraganya hari ini, karena sama denganku, tapi berbeda jam pelajarannya.

Kadang-kadang, aku suka berpikir, andai saja aku sekelas dengannya... Pasti aku bisa berteman dengannya.

Tapi, apa boleh buat? Aku kan juga harus belajar meskipun aku tak sekelas dengannya. Ya walaupun sesekali aku menoleh ke jendela untuk melihatnya jika ia sedang olahraga. Melihat...Nara Shikamaru.

Ya, dia yang sering kuperhatikan selama ini. Bahkan aku tahu semua tentangnya. Aku tahu apa yang ia sukai, aku tahu siapa teman-teman terdekatnya, dan aku tahu apa hobinya.

Sebenarnya sih, dia itu tak suka melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan. Hobinya, hanya menatap awan saja. Memang dia orang yang sangat malas.

Tapi, jangan salah, biarpun pemalas, dia itu memiliki IQ yang lebih dari 200. Aku saja heran, kenapa pemalas seperti dia bisa sejenius itu ya? Tapi ya sudahlah...tak perlu dipikirkan.

Aku itu mulai menyukainya kira-kira sejak hari pertamaku di sekolah ini...

**Flashback**

"Senang ya, kita bisa masuk sekolah yang sama..." ujar Tenten, sahabatku.

"Ya, aku juga senang kita bisa masuk di sekolah yang sama. Karena sejak SMP kan kita sudah bersama, dan sekarang SMU pun kita bisa bersama lagi," ujar sahabatku juga, Hinata.

"Oh iya, kita kan baru di sini. Bagaimana kalau berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat sekolah ini?" ajakku.

"Ayo!" jawab Tenten dan Hinata serempak.

Tenten dan Hinata berjalan duluan sambil mengobrol. Sementara aku mengikuti mereka sambil memperhatikan sekelilingku.

Ketika aku menoleh ke arah lapangan sekolah, kulihat seorang siswa laki-laki yang tidak terlalu tampan dan juga tidak cool.

Tetapi, ia membuatku merasakan perasaan yang aneh dan jantungku pun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika aku memperhatikannya. Apalagi, saat dia berjalan ke arahku, membuatku semakin deg-degan. Semakin dekat...semakin dekat...dan dia pun berjalan melewatiku dan berbelok ke perpustakaan.

"Fuuuh..." aku menghela nafas lega.

Kenapa ya, tadi aku merasa begitu deg-degan dan perasaanku pun menjadi tak karuan?

Apa mungkin ini yang namanya cinta?

Ah, tapi mana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak kukenal? Lalu aku terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Tapi, kurasa ya. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama kepadanya.

**Flashback end**

Tiba-tiba bunyi bel istirahat membuyarkan lamunanku. Guru Kurenai pun segera menyudahi pelajarannya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari Kamis kita ulangan," ujarnya, "Persiapkanlah diri kalian, sampai ketemu lagi hari Kamis. Selamat siang," lanjutnya.

Dan setelah Guru Kurenai keluar dari kelasku, murid-murid pun langsung berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Tenten dan Hinata menghampiriku.

"Tem, ayo kita ke kantin," ajak mereka. Aku hanya mengangguk dan kami bertiga pun berjalan menuju kantin sekolah.

Setelah memesan makanan, kami bertiga pun duduk di salah satu bangku di kantin.

"Hei Hinata, nanti kan ada ulangan matematika. Apa kau sudah belajar?" tanya Tenten kepada Hinata.

"Aku sih sudah. Kalau kamu, Tem?" tanyanya padaku.

"Aku juga sudah," jawabku sambil terus memandang ke luar kantin. Berharap kalau 'dia' akan datang ke kantin.

Dan ternyata, harapanku terkabul. 'Dia' ada di dekat pintu masuk kantin ini, sedang berjalan sambil membaca buku, bersama teman-temannya.

Lalu 'dia' dan teman-temannya itu memesan makanan. Dan setelah itu mereka duduk meja di depan meja kami bertiga.

Rasanya...kalau melihat wajahnya dari dekat membuatku menjadi semangat. Aku pun menghabiskan makananku lebih cepat dari Tenten dan Hinata.

Hal itu membuat mereka heran, karena biasanya aku tak pernah secepat itu menghabiskan makananku. Mungkin itu karena mereka tak tahu kalau aku menyukai Shikamaru.

Aku memang tak pernah memberitahukan mereka berdua tentang hal itu. Karena aku malu dan nanti jadinya pasti akan rumit kalau mereka tahu tentang hal itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami bertiga memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas karena sudah hampir bel masuk. Kami pun segera meninggalkan meja itu.

Namun tiba-tiba...

Brukk!

Aku terjatuh karena menginjak tali sepatuku yang ikatannya terlepas. Dan kacamataku juga terjatuh entah kemana.

Aku berusaha meraba-raba sekitarku untuk mencari kacamataku yang terjatuh tadi. Maklum saja, tanpa kacamata penglihatanku kurang jelas.

Ketika aku sudah menemukan kacamataku dan ingin mengambilnya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengambilnya terlebih dahulu.

Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang mengambil kacamataku. Tapi, aku tak bisa melihat jelas wajah orang itu karena aku tak memakai kacamata.

"Kau mencari ini?" tanya orang itu.

"Ya..." jawabku dengan suara pelan.

Kemudian, orang itu menyerahkan kacamata itu padaku. Aku menerimanya dan memakai kacamata itu, lalu aku kembali melihat wajah orang itu. Dan aku sangat terkejut, ketika aku tahu bahwa orang itu adalah...SHIKAMARU.

Seketika itu juga, kurasakan jantungku berdebar-debar dan wajahku mulai memerah. Segera aku menundukkan kepalaku agar Shikamaru tak bisa melihat wajahku yang memerah ini.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Karena sekarang pikiranku mulai kacau.

Aku mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam agar perasaanku menjadi lebih tenang. Hingga akhirnya suara Tenten yang memanggilku, membuatku tersadar.

"Temari, ayo cepat!" serunya padaku.

Dan sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada Tenten yang menyelamatkanku dari situasi seperti ini.

Segera aku bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang rok seragamku yang kotor akibat terjatuh tadi. Lalu aku berjalan melewati Shikamaru dan menuju ke arah Tenten dan Hinata.

Setelah itu, kami bertiga berjalan menuju ke kelas.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke kelas, aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Karena aku sangat senang sekali bisa berbicara dengan Shikamaru walaupun cuma satu kalimat saja.

Aku terus tersenyum sampai-sampai Tenten dan Hinata menjadi heran dengan kelakuanku yang aneh hari ini.

"Tem, kamu kenapa sih? Kayaknya dari tadi aku lihat, kamu senyum-senyum sendiri gitu." tanya Tenten.

"Iya Tem, memang ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang hari ini?" kali ini Hinata yang bertanya.

"Iya, hari ini aku memang lagi senang sekali," jawabku, "Dan kalau mengenai sesuatu yang membuatku senang itu, rahasia...hehehe." lanjutku.

"Dasar kau ini. Ya sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat kembali ke kelas, nanti kita dimarahi Asuma-sensei lagi." ujar Tenten.

Aku dan Hinata mengangguk. Lalu kami segera masuk ke kelas.

Dan kuharap besok akan ada kejadian yang lebih menyenangkan dari hari ini...

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1. Gimana, bagus gak cerita saia ini? Maaf ya kalo masih banyak kesalahan atau cara penulisannya kurang baik. Jadi,saia mohon kritik dan sarannya lewat review. Mudah-mudahan di chap depan bisa saia perbaiki kesalahannya. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ya... dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya!**


End file.
